Huntsman Art Online
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Naruto second life is to fighting mask monster and a crazy Bitch way is that feel so familiar.


**Disclaimer I don't own RWBY Nor Do I Own Naruto Nor any other Anime or Idea. This Is a Naruto Bleach and RWBY,**

 **This takes place after the Shinigami and Q** **uincy war's the Grimm are the Hollows Naruto has Zangetsu by the Shinigami herself and the God of Game gave Naruto a gift as well a Video Semblance.**

 **Chapter one Welcome to Huntsman Art Online**

 **The Void**

An old man he 116 with pale wrinkly old skin, old tired silver-gray eyes, and gray long spiky hair and on his face is a 6 whisker mark and gray goaty beard, he is wearing white robes. This is Naruto Namikazi Uzumaki and he is dead. Naruto had lived longer than his wife Hinata Hyuga. And now he is floating in a White Void waiting for the Shinigami to come here and take him to his wife.

But he was not expecting To God to come a pick him up. One is female she has red hair, purple eyes, and pale moon skin. She is wearing a blue and red Kimono, she has a red Oni mask with black horns and teeth its eyes were yellow with holes on her head. She is known as the Goddess of death. But Naruto Knowns her as...

"Kaa-chan," Naruto said the new Shinigami now Kushina Uzumaki. "Sochi-Kun let me fix you up," Kushina said as she waved her hand over his body de-aging Naruto. Now making him look like a 16-year-old teen with Gray hair turning white but his eyes stayed the same Silver-gray eye his Goaty was now gone his skin became tan.

"Sorry I couldn't turn your eye color as well as your hair color, Sochi-Kun," Kushina said.

"That's okay Kaa-chan," Naruto said he then saw the other God who had Black anime hairstyle. and Black onyx eyes, his skin is a brazed tan. He is wearing a blue Kimono with Anime and video game characters and icons, like Mario, the Pac-Man's ghosts, and Ryu-Ohki. He was playing and Video game called Starfox.

"This Kirigaya Kazuto but everyone knows him as Kirito the God of Anime and Video Game," Kushina said.

Kirito put away his game, "Hi Naruto like your mother said. I'm the God of Anime and Video games. And a Freind of our need help, we will be sending you there with gifts," Kirito said. Kirito made a ball of light in his hand and send it inside of him, "My gift is your semblance call The Game of Life you can Save when you sleep and Transfer your progress but only in an emergency There is a leveling up system that can help you."

Kushina did the same thing "Naruto My gift to you is your power of a Soul Reaper that was your from you first life before you were my son and Second Hinata will be there when you wake up. The other Soul Reaper will also be there to help you out to train you," Kushina said as she gave her son a hug, as he started to glow.

"He's going to love the DLC I gave him as well as the Info Box that only he can read, And Urahara new training ground ability," Kirito said smiling as he played street fighter until lost two matches. "Me Dammit Dan."

 **Black Void**

Naruto saw a blue screen, that said Chose your class. Viking, Knight, Fighter, or DLC Ninja.

Naruto moved his hand over to Viking.

 _ **Viking: You are a Tank in battle, you hit hard and know the art of leg breaking but you are slow.**_ Naruto then moved over to Knight.

 _ **Knight: Your skill with weapons is amazing Attack and Defense are equal but speed is low.**_ Naruto moved to the next one.

 _ **Fighter: Your hand to hand is equaled to a master of Martial Arts speed is up.**_ He then looked at the last one.

 _ **Ninja: You are skilled in both Hand to hand and Weapon and using your hidden power Speed, Attack, and Defense Equaled.**_ Naruto pressed okay.

A giant clever wrapped in a white cloth had appeared on his back connected to a red rosary-like strap. His robes changed into a short sleeve black hoody Kimono tucked into black Hakama Pants that are tied up with a white sash the pants legs were tied up as well, a tan pouch filled with ninja tools, and a pair of black fingerless gauntlets that go up to his elbow. On Naruto forehead long black ninja headband with a skull and flames on the metal plate, his face was covered by a white Fox mask with orange-red at the eyes and four ears and black marking it then disappeared and on his feet black ninja open toe boots.

 **Urahara Pharmacy, Candy Shop, and more**

As soon as Naruto his eyes he saw a tan skin man with cornrows a mustache and wearing glasses, a white shirt a dark blue apron with Urahara shop written on it. and blue pants.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed as he punched the man the face.

"Boss, Hinata Naruto has woken up," The man said

"Tessai get off of me," Naruto said as he punched him in the face. "Wait a minute Tessai?"

Look like Ichigo up or should we just call you Naruto Namikazi Uzumaki," A tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. He has messy and light-blond hair that looks pale, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. His coat's design is reminiscent of an inverted captain's haori that has white with black diamonds. Urahara carries a fan, which he occasionally uses to hide his face. He usually wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a striped dark green and white bucket hat which usually shadows his eyes.

"Hat and Clogs," Naruto said another name popped in Naruto head. Naruto then got tackled by a beautiful Teenage girl who looked like she was in her 17's. She has look midnight blue hair lavender eyes pale moon skin and a pair of F-cup breast. She is wearing a lavender hoody and blue yoga pants.

"Hinata-Hime," Naruto said. He then looked around to see The Clever Zanpakuto. "Zangetsu," Naruto said. he then felt a fox mask in his Kimono.

"So this is Ichigo incarnation," Naruto saw three women and one man one of the women looked like a teenage girl her teens and two women in her 20. The teenage has light skin and purple eyes. She has long black hair with a lock of hair always hanging between her eyes. She is wearing a shihakushō with a white Haori as so the other women and has a Katana with a black sheath with a Gold guard and a blue grip. This is Rukia Kuchiki Abarai Captain of Divison 13.

Next to Rukia is a man that looks like an 18 older boy, he has brown eyes and long crimson hair, which is usually kept in a high ponytail his upper body is covered in tribal tattoos, he Also wears a Shihakusho and has a Katana strap to his side, his name is Renji Abarai Lieutenant of the Division 6.

The two woman were staring with jealous eyes at Hinata. The two women were different one warned the Shihakusho as well as the Haori with the Kanji for two. she has light and petite skin woman with gray eyes and black hair that was shoulder-length and had a softer look to it. She has a Ninjato sword strapped to her lower back the handle was at the left side her name is Sui-Feng Captain of Division 2.

Next to her is her old teacher Yoruichi Shihōin she is a slender and well-endowed woman of average height. She has dark skin, golden irises, and purple hair. She was wearing a blue shirt and yellow pants.

"So how are you feeling," Yoruichi said.

"Like I should be Training, my mom and Kirito told me I have to help save this world, Kirito gave my a Semblance that my life into a Video Game. Naruto Said, he then looked a Urahara. "So, mind help my train me in using the new Zanpakuto," Naruto said pointing to his Zanpakuto.

"I guess I have no choice but to help the young Spirit Prince out," Urahara said.

 **Three Months Later**

Over the past months, Naruto that he steal has Kurama as well as his Chakra and Zangetus as well as a Items slot with a new sword.

One day Naruto save a huntress named Amber from some dark hunters that were trying to steal her power, Using Tensa Zangetsu as well as his Vizard power, he was able to save Amber. Naruto even relearned the Rasengan and thanks to the Ninja Skill Naruto relearned Shadow Clone, Henshin, and Kirimi. He was now in the store where he was listening to some music. In the Store a 15-year-old girl red hooded, she has dark red hair and wearing a gothic lolita dress was reading a weapon magazine in the back, Urahara's shop also sells Dust both in powder form and crystal form.

Just then a Group of men which deprived of an orange hair man and hired goons. the man who is leading them has dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. he is wearing a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. His name is Roman Torchwick a wanted man. His hire goons are wearing run sunglasses, ties, and black suits and shoes. "Can I help you we about to close for the night," Naruto said.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a dust store that opened this late," Roman said, as one of the hired goon pulled a gun on him a aimed at his face.

"Okay let not do some stupid. There was a gas leak here not too long ago, and the gas fumes are still in the air. Now unless you want to kill us all pull the trigger." Naruto said made both the orange haired man and the man with the gun, pale at hearing that.

"Okay grab the dust and let's get out of here," Roman said.

One of the goons was sent flying through the sliding door. Naruto used this distraction to grab the gun from the guy. "All right everyone empties out your wallets or I will blow this place sky high," Naruto said.

"You don't have the guts," Roman said.

"Don't I," Naruto gave the group a looked. "I faced down a man how aura can make you shit yourself and a man how runs a gang of Swordsman, I'm just crazy to blow us away to kingdom come, so who wants to die now I want all of you to strip down to your underwear," Naruto said, as he used his Killer Intent.

The goons did as they were told and ran out far away.

"well I guess you knew I was lying about the gas," Naruto said as he threw the gun a Roman, which he ducked out of the way but he then was kicked in the head, by Naruto.

Roman was kicked out of the shop. "Truly they were worth every cent they were," Roman said as he lit up his cigar. He then aimed his gun cane at the Red Hooded girl and fired. Naruto appeared with Zangetsu. they both notice two things happening. Roman was escaping to the rooftops and two giant monsters with a hole on the chest and white mask appeared one looked like a praying mantis and the other look like a child drawing.

"I got this, You go after Roman," Naruto said.

"But.."

"Just go," Naruto said interrupting the dark red head. As Naruto ran to the monsters, the red hood girl caused Roman.

Naruto dodges the Mantis claws its head off. Naruto dodged the CD armed and cut it off.

 **"AH You baster,"** CD monster shouted. Naruto then released his Spirit Pressure and swung Zangetsu splitting the CD monster in half.

Naruto then saw a Beautiful Blonde Woman tied up in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She is wearing a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown is wearing black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. And she was humming a riding crop on her left Hand.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **I hope You Love this Idea.**


End file.
